elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Vorlage:Meldungen
Meldungen *Raju, the crying elephant, decreed free by a court in India - 02.12.2014. *Adult elephant found dead near Danum Valley - 02.12.2014. *Confirmed: Tucson's baby elephant is among 2014's cutest - 01.12.2014. *Tirupparankundram temple receives new elephant - 01.12.2014. *Why This Kerala Elephant's Death Anniversary is Celebrated - 01.12.2014. *Former NBA star fights elephant and rhino poaching - 30.11.2014. *TUI nimmt das Reiten auf Elefanten bis Ende 2015 aus dem Programm - 30.11.2014. *Missing for 2 Months, Elephant Sparks Wild Goose Chase in Haryana - 30.11.2014. *Elephant Pit Traps Still A Danger - 29.11.2014. *Hong Kong says it won't be joining Elephant Protection Initiative - 29.11.2014. *20-year old elephant electrocuted on farm fence - 29.11.2014. *Nachts mit Corny im Elefantenhaus - 28.11.2014. *Elefantenkuh Corny ist im 21. Monat: Kleiner Elefant im Anmarsch - 28.11.2014. *Olifanten reageren op soortgenoten in gevangenschap (video) - 28.11.2014. *Elephant’s life ends, but her story lives - 28.11.2014. *Vietnam province to set up wild elephant conservation project - 28.11.2014. *Wild elephant attacks women in Hingurakgoda - 28.11.2014. *MPs want MACC to probe elephant deaths - 28.11.2014. *Het leed van olifanten in het circus (video) - 27.11.2014. *Elephant crushes mahout to death in Chennai - 27.11.2014. *Sri Lanka elephant kills two near Buddhism's holiest tree - 27.11.2014. *Mutt elephant tramples young mahout to death - 27.11.2014. *Mohanlal’s elephant tusks come back to haunt the star as he gets recommended for Padma Bhushan - 27.11.2014. *Tierschützer gegen Elefanten im Zirkus - 26.11.2014. *Laurens de Groot redt na de walvis nu de olifant - 26.11.2014. *Billionaire pays £50,000 to shoot an elephant… and have the ENTIRE animal stuffed and flown back to his home in Romania - 26.11.2014. *Elephant orphans must grow up without their mothers - 25.11.2014. *Famous Cambodian Elephant Set for Retirement, Resettlement - 25.11.2014. *Sambalpur, Mahanadi Elephant Reserves Most Conflict Zones, Says Expert Raman - 25.11.2014. *Meet the pachyderm Picassos! Amazing footage captures elephants painting incredible works of art with their TRUNKS - 25.11.2014. *The Adventures of Two Boys and an Elephant - 25.11.2014. *Recent ontdekte mammoet maakt klonen wellicht mogelijk - 24.11.2014. *Traurige Zahlen: Allein bis August schon fast 20.000 gewilderte Elefanten - 22.11.2014. *SA elephant shot, stuffed and shipped to Romanian billionaire (video) - 22.11.2014. *Prince William urges 'zero tolerance' on ivory trade to save 'maginificent elephants' - 22.11.2014. *How elephants are being protected by ex-poachers in Zimbabwe – video - Video. - 22.11.2014. *SMS warnt vor Elefanten - 22.11.2014. *Killer elephants to return to jungle treks - 22.11.2014. *Elefanten-Alarm in Indien per SMS - 21.11.2014. *2 Houston Zoo animals treated for Elephant herpes virus - 21.11.2014. *Industrialisation, urbanisation killing elephants in Odisha - 21.11.2014. *Maya schubst Rosy in den Graben: Die Aggro-Fanten von Basel! - 21.11.2014. *Hierarchie-Kampf der Basler Zolli-Elefanten - 21.11.2014. *Ein Haus für Elefanten: Ein dickes Ding - 21.11.2014. *Reiseveranstalter wollen Elefantenreiten aus dem Programm nehmen - 21.11.2014. *Elephant Campaign: Check how your donations to the 2013 Christmas appeal made a real difference - 21.11.2014. *Phuket elephant camps told not to use elephants in breeding season - 21.11.2014. *Lode Animal Sanctuary: Beloved PAWS elephant euthanized - 21.11.2014. *Forest dept dusts off proposal for flyover to divert traffic from elephant migratory path - 21.11.2014. *Südliches Afrika: Elefanten und Nashörner akut bedroht - 20.11.2014. *Weiterer Mahout von seinem Elefanten zu Tode getrampelt - 20.11.2014. *Antoinette van de Water: Zijn (pianospelende) olifanten echt muzikaal en creatief? - 20.11.2014. *In Africa, Tracker Dogs Join War Against Elephant Poachers - 20.11.2014. *Diminishing Elephant Population Affects Ecosystems, Researchers Say - 20.11.2014. *Leakey: Can we pull elephants back from brink? - 20.11.2014. *3-year old elephant calf rescued from 30-feet deep well - 20.11.2014. *2 endangered elephants found dead in Indonesia - 20.11.2014. *Tulsa Zoo remembers elephant's 64th birthday with cakes, party – 20.11.2014. *Putting the squeeze on Mozambique to stop elephant slaughter - 20.11.2014. Frühere Meldungen] | http://elefanten.wikia.com/index.php?title=Vorlage:Meldungen Meldungen hinzufügen